The big cookie and the swirling vortex microwave!
by Fireflydragons
Summary: My first fic with the help of Azzurracookie! it is a A humoris romance. based on avatar it may not make sense. but thats the point. Any way the caritors are based on me and my cousins.
1. The cookie and the popcorn

"I want my BIG cookie!" Cried Azzurra "You Took MY COOKIE! How dare you touch my cookie! It is MY COOKIE! You STOLE it!"

"I didn't touch the Stupid Cookie!" Hotaru Answered

"Oh and I suppose Aang Just popped out of thin air and took it. GIVE IT BACK!"

At that moment Vukasin came up from behind eating the big cookie. "HU! You little. BEEEEEEEEEEp BEEPBBPEPEPBEEPPBEEPEN BEPP!"(As you can tell nasty words occurred) as soon as Azzurra was done with the name-calling she tackled Vukasin and the cookie fell to the ground and was covered in dirt! " LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" screamed Azzurra " YOU KILLED IT! YOU OWE ME 2 BUCKS!"

"What type of a cookie costs 2 bucks!"? She asked in rage

"A BIG ONE!" Said Azzurra.

"Wow dinner and a movie" said Hotaru picking up the cookie from the ground, wipeing the dirt off and eating it. Azzurra looks up,

"YOU STOLE MY COKKIE THAT SHE STOLE! AND YOU ARE EATING IT! AHHHH!" Azzurra leaps up and tackles Hotaru and grabs the now little cookie and gobbles it up, sadly that it is now so small but enjoys it.

Later that night when the three girls were recovering from the cookie incident. They were making popcorn when the microwave explodes and they are caught in a swirling vortex of popcorn. When the girls are on their feet again the microwave says, "your Aang has arrived" and in the mist of all the popcorn Aang pops out of the popcorn bag along with Momo, Appa, and the rest of the freakish gang including the overly obsessed dude with the scar, and some odd music starts to play. "UKKO! SHUT THAT MUSIC OFF!" screams Hotaru. (If u ever heard of Zhou the nipple less, think of Ukko as his in identical twin brother, they may look alike but the nipple less part…. YA RIGHT!

All the people in the room are silent. "Hey is that a big cookie?", Asks Aang " can I have some?" "MY COOKIE!" yells Azzurra "MINE!"

"Oh great" says Vukasin "here we go again. I suggest u run!"

" I just wanted a bite!" cried Aang as he runs away screaming.

MY COOKIE DONE'T TOUCH IT! Said Azzurra chasing him towards the microwave.

DON'T LET HER KILL Aang! Shouts Katara. Sokka stares into space. " I want a cookie!" and they all run towards the microwave.


	2. The river germs and the peanutbutter

_Next thing we know we are all tumbling through the sky. And BAM! We hit the ground. Azzurra and Aang are fighting over the big cookie and jumping all over the place. Hotaru and Zuko land on top of each other and after they regain consciousness and stop starring long enough to see what is going on they scream, " EWWW GERMS!" Vukasin and Sokka collide and sit there thinking of giant chocolate cookies, and then there is Appa and Momo, Appa lands on Momo, and Momo screeches. _

_Azzurra and Aang are battling to the death for this stupid cookie! Aang pushes Azzurra to the ground and Azzurra screams and runs to grab it. She extends her hand and what do you know she is an air bender. (A meat eating air bender at that.) The cookie flies threw the air and hits Appa in the head, breaks in two, and falls into a random river right beside them. Aang and Azzurra jump into the river for a piece of cookie. Noticing the river Hotaru and Zuko run to wash off the "germs" (YA RIGHT) and Vukasin and Sokka jump in the water for the heck of it because everyone else is in there. _

_Katara and Toph are nowhere to be found so let's forget them.. After the "rinsing of the germs" was over Hotaru and Zuko found they are some what alike in that they both enjoy blowing stuff up with fire bending._

"_Hey Azzurra, look in a fire bender, stuff comes out of my foot!" says Hotaru. "It rocks! I can blow stuff up!" _

_Now it was quite time when everyone practiced their bending. Aang was blowing out Zuko's Fire and before you know it, they were fighting. But since Vukasin_ and Sokka don't Bend; Sokka pulls a random jar of peanut butter from his backpack. "Wow that is the best kind of bending there is!" says Vukasin still kind of unconscious "Peanut Butter Bending!" so there they sit on the river bank enjoying the dinner and a movie "when boys attack the girls get even."

Aang and Zuko are fighting and the girls are just watching them beat up each other and wanting in on the action.

Thoughts:

Aang: Arrow Beats Scar every time!

Zuko: He blew out my fire! My fire!

Hotaru: I wonder were iroh is?

Azzurra: I wonder if he wants the other half of the cookie. (Pulling out the other half of the cookie from the river.)A bit soggy but still good

Hotaru and Azzurra are very furious at the guys. Out of no were Hotaru starts to play the pirates of the Caribbean theme song from her ipod. "Nice touch" says Azzurra. The two girls are annoyed with the fighting and decided to fight back. Hotaru and Azzurra rip the fighting boys apart and punch them at the same time. (Hotaru punches Aang, Azzurra punches Zuko)

Azzurra and Hotaru are even but start fighting for hitting the guys anyway.


	3. the clothes the kiss and the coffee

Azzurra and Hotaru stooped fighting long enough to notice that down the river there was music. "The Ba sig se carnival!" says Aang "lets go!" "I hear their great, and that was a hundred years ago!"

"Lets make a raft", says Sokka, "Zuko u find wood-"

"OH OF COURSE MAKE THE FIREBENDER GET WOOD!" says Zuko "HOW STUPID CAN U GET?"

"Guys forget the wood!" says Azzurra. (The guys stop arguing and look at the river)

A boat is passing by with travelers from everywhere all going to play music at the carnival.

"They look like gypsy", says Hotaru

" I like their clothes!" Says Azzurra. " Me to!" says Sokka. (All people stare at Sokka for a second and then jump on the boat.)

"Who are you?" asks a gypsy man "why are you on our boat?"

"We are going to the carnival," says Aang.

"YOUR THE AVATAR! WELCOME, WELCOME, WE ARE TRAVELERS, WE COME TO THIS CARNIVAL EVERY YEAR. WE WOULD BE HAPPY FOR YOU TO JOIN US!" says the man "I'm Csilla" says a small girl in the corner "It means star"

"No offense to you but you guys is a little dirty would you like to put on some new cloths and be festive for the celebration?" Says a gypsy taking the three girls under the boat deck.

"Yes thank you". Says the girls, and Sokka.

After a couple hours of trying on their girly clothes lights and music began from Hotaru's Ipod and Vukasin came strutting up the stairs from below deck wearing a sexy, sparkly and silver dress. Next came Sokka with his black leather short skirt and belly showing halter top with a black leather jacket mistaking the upper deck for the bathroom.

"I was just trying it on!" Sokka said as he ran away crying.

"Poor thing!" Vukasin said. (Meaning…"I wish I tried on that skirt first!")

The next person who came up from below was Hotaru wearing Christmassy green sweatshirt and red corduroys (that are frayed at the bottom and are to big.)

Then came Azzurra wearing Faded jeans and tee shirt with a big cookie on it.

"And now we venture into the black abyss (below deck)" says Hotaru " were we find Zuko Looking at the pretty necklaces and saying "I'm a pretty girl.""

"Aang is now being introduced to COFFEE!" Says Azzurra as Aang is on his air scooter going around and around and around…ECT.

" It's ok Sokka, everyone has embarrassing moments." Says Vukasin. "But not as bad as that." Says Hotaru as Sokka cries even harder.

" I mean come on that was hideous. That was just plain wrong!" says Azzurra.

" Oh shut up!" says Vukasin " You're just jealous!"

"Jealous? Of him? You have to be joking!" says Azzurra and Hotaru at the same time.

"Yep and I'm not JOKING" Vukasin "Here Sokka have some peanut butter"

"Thanks" he says and kisses her on the lips and once they came apart they were both blushing three shades of red.

"Oh my god!" said Azzurra "you are kissing a guy in leather skirt and belly shirt!"

"I have to go get Zuko, so he can humiliate you" says Hotaru

(Aang falls to the ground after the caffeine rush) "AHH! What happened?" said Azzurra

Aang is lying on his back and talking nonsense.) "COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! I WANT MORE COFFEE! AND A GIANT COOKIE! I WANT A GIANT COOKIE!" (And he pauses for air and passes out)

"Ok?" says Sokka " we all seek of these cookies and I want one! WERE ARE THEY?"

So we venture farther into the dark abyss to find Zuko, dragging a half conscious Aang behind them. "Is that him?" says Vukasin. We find him talking to his "special" friends. "Now, were all "special" people in own "special" ways in our own "special" world!" Zuko says while making hand motions with his hands.

"Yep, that's him." Hotaru says while confirming the fact as Zuko falls over in his chair drunkly laughing.


	4. Drift off to dream

By the time they got to the Carnival they were back to there original selves except for Sokka who is still shaken up from the kiss. Sokka changed out of his extremely odd and unnatural clothing and they were off to have a good time.

After Sokka and Vukasin stuffed their faces they started to drink. They didn't get to drunk but they were poking a spiky melon and wouldn't stop. " Ow, Ow, Ow" said Sokka after every time he touched the spikiness. "I want to eat it," says Vukasin

Zuko and Hotaru sit listening to music and making farting noises with their hands. Soon they hand-fart to the beat of the music. Aang and Azzurra are out dancing in the air flying above all the people and spitting on them. As we all bond in or own weird ways we are getting extremely drunk. It starts to rain and Burning Love starts to play. So the couples dance their hearts out drunkly and dancing on the bar. When the rain lets up a bit and the sun comes out Csilla (the little girl from the boat) sings Drift off To Dream. And they all slow dance and a rainbow appears. Aang and Azzurra kiss and eventually everyone collapses.

They wake up with massive headaches and decide to take a relaxing dip in the hot springs. (WILE DRESSED) this eases the headaches away a little.

" Hey Zuko" says Vukasin " are u going to kiss her or what?" (Zuko blushes and sinks into water. When a fire bender gets really angry or embarrassed, they start to steam, this causes the water to get really hot and they go jumping out of the water.)

"What the heck happened?" said Sokka.

" Fire bender," says Zuko " What do u expect."  
"Oh My God!" said Hotaru "look at our clothes"

"Holy Shit!" said Azzurra "I'M Nude!

"Where are the black bars when you need them?" said Vukasin

"What the hell?" said Hotaru?

Now running for coverage they are in the wood looking for leaves.

Sokka covering himself with peanut butter jar notices that the water was all rainbow colored. (Their clothing's color melted and the fabric deteriorated)

After a couple days of using leaves as coverage, the group found Appa. He was in his shedding season so they took the fur and used that as coverage. For another two days they were just traveling to there liking. All of a sudden they started to hear music.

"Hotaru shut that thing off its getting annoying." says Azzurra.

" Its not me." Says Hotaru

"Shut up and maybe we can figure out what it is." Vukasin said.

"LOOK!" says Sokka, " it's the traveling Nomads!"

"Maybe they have Clothes!" Says Aang "Ya! Clothes! This fur is itchy"

" Someone woke up on the hyper side today." Said Hotaru

" I think it's the side effects of Coffee" Zuko says agreeing

" Man you two should defiantly kiss!" Says Vukasin

" I agree all the way!" said Azzurra

The music got louder before any one else could make a comment they all turned and saw the nomads. They looked at them and then One of them talked. She said "You guys look like you just came from the bottem of a endless pit could we get you something?"

"uhhhh some Clothes would be nice." says Sokka who was really tired of wearing the fur.


	5. Supliz

After they got some clothes they all ventured off into the woods to find Supplies. The Nomads had left to go to some rainbow festival thing. "I'm hungry!" says Azzurra. "Me to" said Hotaru and Vukasin.

"What can we eat?" said Sokka "WE WILL ALL DIE OF HUNGER!"

(Hotaru starts to sing "the never ending song")

After ten minuets we were all tired of her sinning!

"Some one shut her up!" said Vukasin

(Aang whispers to Zuko) "Kiss her now! For the love of all humanity!"

Zuko kisses Hotaru and she shuts up (for a while. Since Zuko hasn't shown emotion for a long time, he looks like the Bob on the Enzyme commercial, freaky smile and all)

"OOOOHHhhhhhh!" says Vukasin "Shut up" says Hotaru.

"Wow!" said Azzurra "it is getting late!"

"we better stop for camp soon" said Sokka

" Do you hear that?" said Aang " It sounds like rushing water.

They venture closer to the noise and find a beautiful waterfall.

"Zuko, lets make a fire." Said Hotaru.

"Lets look for food Sokka." said Vukasin.

" So we will make camp." Says Azzurra "hey lets look in the waterfall" says Aang

"Maybe we will find a cave." "Ok" says Azzurra

" OOOHHHH" say the two girls

"Shut up" says Azzurra

Then they were off venturing into the darkening night.


	6. Monk Chips

After a few hours of mindlessly wandering, it was about MID NIGHT!

Sokka and Vukasin finally decide to look for the way back to , well , they don't know. But Sokka is afraid of the dark! (Shhh it is a secret!)

"Ok we just need to let the boomerang lead the way!" says Sokka

"How?" Said Vukasin. "Shhh!" said Sokka "Lets make a sun dial! (Sokka attempt this incredibly stupid task fails when they hear music.) "lets see where it is coming from said Vukasin.

"Dude we're lost!" says Hotaru

"No Duh smart one" says Zuko

"What now" Hotaru asks " It is dark!"

" Hello misses obvious" Says Zuko "how are you today." (Said with sarcasm)

(Hotaru punches Zuko, Zuko Punches back. But they don't hurt each other because the are in LoVe!) "Do you hear that? " said Hotaru.

Now back at the cave Aang and Azzurra are playing with Hotaru's Ipod

"What do u want to do?' said Aang

"I'm Tired!" says Azzurra lets sit down for a minute or two."

Sitting listing to the Ipod they finally notice the rest of the gang isn't back yet

"Were is every one?" said Azzurra not really concerned but wanted to break the non-talking ness. "What?" Says Aang really not thinking. "Umm I don't know they have been gone a while." Aang moves closer but they hear a sound of what sounds like a baby crying. Oh wait it is Sokka.

Ironically the song "if your happy and you know it" came on and Aang, Azzurra looked at each other like "what the…"

" Why dose she have this on her Ipod? " Asked Aang

" We will never understand the minds of the fire benders, " says Azzurra

" So what were you guys doing all this time in the cave all alone?" says Vukasin

" The world will never know" said Sokka in his best narrative voice ( minus the voice cracks.) "PLAY IT AGAIN!

Says Sokka " I LOVE THIS SONG!"

" Hey Azzurra watch this" says Aang as he plays

I'm to sexy for my shirt Sokka dances very freakishly. Even though u cant see it you can't see it you can imagine it. (Like him drinking cactus juice. Scary rite)

Hotaru and Zuko still nowhere to be found but they finally have an idea to make a torch and eventually find the cave were very odd music is being played. "that must be it" says Hotaru. Entering with caution.

"Look who finally joined us" said Azzurra

"I see a light, " says Sokka " I want to poke it"

"I'm hungry!" says Hotaru

" Well we found monk chips " said Vukasin

" Don't you mean chip monks?" says Aang

"No says Vukasin " haven't you ever hear of squatting monks"

" Oh" says the group in unison

" Well have you found anything edible?" says Zuko

" Hey I see another light! Says Sokka

"OH MY GOD HE IS DIEING! Says Vukasin and kisses him for like twenty seconds

(One, two, three, and so on )

" Dud u dud u dud u dud u " says Aang singing the "jeopardy waiting song"

"Idiot! Says all of the other four just a little jealous "it is just the sun" says Hotaru

Blushing the two separate

"Well maybe I am seeing another light" says Sokka laughing.

"Well now at least we can see." says Aang "Lets all find food now" ( even though he would rather be alone with Azzurra)

But Aang was talking to no one for all of them were sleeping. And he passed out soon after.


End file.
